


Local Scavenger Gets Lucky, Finds Toys

by doormakerguy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, It is possible that the Sole Survivor has a crush on Preston, but that's a story for another time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doormakerguy/pseuds/doormakerguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are there legos in the decimated wasteland that is the Commonwealth? Blue doesn't know, and doesn't care either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Scavenger Gets Lucky, Finds Toys

The giant warehouse in Somerville had a reputation in the commonwealth: it was a place with absolutely no scavenging value at all. No electronics, no fuel, no food, no ammunition, nothing worth opening the half-destroyed door and taking a look inside. It had nothing but junk.

So, of course, Blue had to stop by. He went along, since he didn't want to waste any of his friends' time should he find nothing. Piper had the paper, Cait and Hancock were busy bringing law and order to Goodneighbor, Nick had his detective agency, and Preston was rebuilding Sanctuary into a Minuteman stronghold and bustling marketplace. Blue couldn't really pull them away from work to check out the most boring building in the Commonwealth.

But dammit, he HAD to take a look. Just in case he found something that thousands of other people had missed.

The inside of the warehouse was filled with shipping crates, most of them long emptied. After much searching, he found one with a bit of its original contents: a pile of stuffed animals. He picked up one that looked like . . . an elephant, he thought. Elephants were the gray animals with the long snout-things, right? His memories of pre-war zoos had gone fuzzy. It went in his backpack, though. It was too cool to pass up.

That was all he found on the first floor. On the second he found a couple untouched crates. Scratches on the locks and dents on the hinges suggested that others had tried, and failed, to force them open. Blue had a way around that, though. He pulled out the single most valuable thing he had in his bag.

Most people wouldn't call bolt cutters the "most valuable thing" they had, but Blue had used them for everything from breaking into military safehouses to tearing apart a power pylon into pieces that Sturges needed for a wind turbine. The trick was to find the softest part of the structure and cut that. The padlocks were hardened steel, but the tabs that the padlocks held together were soft iron, and after a few minutes of exertion Blue had the lock on the ground and the crate doors open. 

He found boxes stacked to the roof of the crate, covered in colorful pictures. He started pulling out boxes, and was surprised to find they were light and full of some kind of rattling objects. The box art varied: some had kids playing with model towns, some had blocky airplanes and starships, some had strangely-shaped people dressed as cowboys or wizards or race car drivers. Blue had no idea what they were, so he picked out the biggest one and opened the box.

He found a pile of tiny plastic blocks and a little pamphlet, full of pictures showing how to build the blocks into a flower store, a car, and a bunch of trees to line the road the store was on. He set to work.

Five Days Later

"This is Sanctuary One calling Blue: Blue, please update on your location. We can send aid if you need it. Over."

Blue felt guilty when he heard Preston's voice over the Pip-Boy radio. He'd told Preston that he'd be back "in a day or two, depending on if I find anything." But the past few days had been busy: he had turned the top of the shipping crate into a rough model of the Commonwealth, with multicolored buildings and ruins, cowboys fighting a Lego monster that looked roughly like a Deathclaw, big green Super Mutants among the skyscrapers of Boston, and a cluster of stores, robots, and wizards roughly corresponding to Sanctuary and its inhabitants. He had a giant spaceship standing in for the Prydwen, and an even bigger dinosaur next to it, ready to attack. He turned away from his beautiful work for a moment: he needed Preston to know he was okay.

Blue started fiddling with his Pip-Boy, which Sturges had modified for just this purpose. After tuning the radio to Sanctuary's radio station, he started mashing buttons to send a message in morse code:

SAFE AND SOUND AT SOMVIL WRHOUSE STOP HAVING TIME OF MY LIFE STOP LMK WHEN U WANT ME 2 COME HOME STOP LOVE U STOP

After sending the message, Blue went back to his work. He had a bucket full of pieces, and he was pretty sure he could figure out how to build little Mirelurks out of them. The claws were the hard part.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18997859#t18997859
> 
> Completely non-canon, and completely fun to write.


End file.
